The advent of ubiquitous wireless networks, increasingly sophisticated mobile computing and mobile telecommunications devices (mobile phones, smartphones, netbooks) and the increasing adoption of mobile applications running on these devices that use the wireless networks has created a proliferation of functionality in which location information is relevant, desired and valuable to both the application developer, the wireless network operator and the user who is using the application of the device. However, asking for and receiving approval to locate a wireless device remains an antiquated and cumbersome process. While technologies exist that provide a wireless carrier, of the mobile application developer, with the ability to locate a mobile device through numerous means (such as satellite, the well known global positioning system (GPS), WiFi networks, Cell-ID, etc.), the process of obtain approval to receive highly sensitive location information remains “application-centric.” This means that the user must review and approve each application's request to “ping” the device for location information, either by a blanket agreement (find me anytime) or on an individual “ping” basis (Ask me before locating me). In every case, end users must manage their preferences directly with the mobile applications on a case-by-case basis which is frustrating and inconvenient for the user. As the number of application in use by a mobile user increase in volume and usage, the process of understanding and managing location preferences across multiple mobile applications becomes burdensome and complicated for the user.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a system for managing individual preferences in each application so that the user can manage location privacy and preferences for any application to which they subscribe.